Life Goes On
by Riobhca
Summary: Sequel to 'That's Life'. One caotic summer comes to an end. Now, 3 years later, has Riley's life inproved any? And is Kai still around? KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

**i.h**- hey ya'll. I knew I couldn't leave ya's hangin', so I decided I would write a bit of a sequel. Whether or not it turns out is another story. If you haven't read 'That's Life' yet, then I suggest that you get your ass in gear and go read it first or you will not understand this one. Anyway, here we go.

_Disclaimer_- I do not own any of the characters that are from BeyBlade. Alicia belongs to herself, Toni belongs to Bed 'N' Breakfast, and Leah belongs to Nala17. I also do not own any of the songs. I do however own Riley, Elair, Sarwin, Vevay, Napea, Yvonne, Valeska and Keir. This is going to be the only disclaimer I'm going to do, unless a new character is introduced.

_Emphasis/song lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thoughts' or 'quotes'

(Added point, still in characters' POV.)

(AN: authors note.)

**_Life Goes On._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I yawned as I rolled over and looked lazily at the alarm clock on the night stand next to my messy bed. I let out groan, turning onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. It was 8:01pm; time to get ready for work. I blinked at the off-white, almost pink ceiling a few times, trying to wake up. When I had woken up enough to think properly, I gazed around the cramped little room. The double sized bed that I was currently lying on was against the wall farthest from the door, and had my deep red duvet half on and half on the floor. To the left side, was the oak nightstand that was cluttered with an assortment of things including the alarm clock, a lamp, a book on the business world, a half empty glass of water, and a folded letter that I had received last week. On the opposite side of the bed was my dresser that held my lovely arrangement of clothing, most of which were thrown on top, instead on in the drawers. Poking up from under the clothes was a picture of me and my boyfriend of 3 years. All in all, the one bedroom in the one-bedroom-apartment was… small.

Hauling my legs out over the edge, I placed my feet in the cushiony black carpet, and suppressed a shiver as the duvet slid away from me, revealing that it wasn't the warmest of evenings. That's right, evenings. My friends call me a night owl; sleeping during the day, and working at night. But it's a job, and having the money defiantly doesn't hurt. Standing up, I stretched and let not out an animated yawn. Walking over to the dresser, I pushed the sleeve to my nightshirt up, as it had fallen dangerously low, and picked out what I was to wear tonight at the rowdy club. Weeknights I serve the bar at a club called 'Nyx' (AN: that's Greek for 'of the night'), in the center of downtown Kyoto. I had moved last year when my boyfriend had been going back and forth on business. I still wasn't in the same vicinity as him, but at least it was closer.

The club was pretty popular, being located in the center and all. It was located in the abandoned basement of a large old abandoned department store. It held about 500 clubbers, with just enough room to dance. On crowded nights, there would be almost 600; until my boss, Vevay would kick them out. Along the whole back wall was the bar that sold almost everything. On the far right side when entering was reserved for tables and booths. The rest of the floor was dedicated to dancing. With the best DJ around, strobe lights, and a complete bar, the Nyx was indeed a hot spot.

Looking at what I had to choose from, I grabbed a pair of form fitting low rider jeans and pulled them on, and put a black wrap with beads hanging from it around my waist. Finally making up my mind, I grabbed for my favorite shirt. It was comfortable for bartending, and didn't hinder movement when I decided that it was my turn to dance. (AN: for all of you peeps who've watched the movie Honey, it's like the shirt that she wears when she's practicing. The blue one that she flips over her head and it covers just her arms and chest… if that'll help. Oh! Aaaaand, I would like to point out that if anyone is reading this and a story called 'Just me, my friends, and guys' (if your not reading it, go read it) Alicia will be using that shirt. She if not copying me. if anything you could say that I'm copying her. Lol she told me what she was going to do and stupid me forgot. Anyway, not that I got that outta he way…). It was an onyx color with a powder blue stripe going down each side. When you put it on, it looked like a normal, form fitting shirt; but when you pull part of the front up over your head, it shows off your midriff and actually makes movement easier. I changed it to this way, before pulling on a pair of socks and my grey and black sneakers.

Deserting the bedroom, I strode out to the kitchen/dining room and opened the fridge. Peering in for something to eat, I spotted last nights leftovers, which consisted of a bowl of rice. Grabbing the bowl in one hand, I reached for the frying pan with the other. Setting the pan down on the stove, I dumped the rice in and turned on the burner before straining to seize the Soya sauce and beef flavoring. Pouring some into the pan, I gave it a quick stir before heading to the bathroom to deal with my morning hair problem.

Upon seeing the state my hair was in, I almost screamed. For the first time in my life, I think I'll curse my laziness. I had had a shower this morning when I had gotten home from work, and had been too tired to dry and do anything with it, so my bangs were sticking up in every-which-way, while the rest of my chestnut streaked red hair was about at frizzy as frizzy could come. Letting out a cry that sounded vaguely like a pup whining, I rushed over to the vanity and turned the water on. Sticking my head under the faucet, I yelped in surprise when I realized that I had turned on the _cold_ water, not the hot. Flinging my hand the knob, I turned the hot on, and turned the cold down a little. When my hair was relatively all wet, I turned the water off, and fumbled for a towel. Finding one, I wrapped it around my hair, turned my head upside-down, and vigorously rubbed my dripping hair into the now damp towel. When it was to my satisfaction, I flipped my head back right and combed my bangs out right. I twisted the rest of my mid-back length hair into bun on the back of my head and stuck two chopsticks in to keep it there. I picked the facecloth up, soaked it, and washed my face. I hurriedly grabbed my eyeliner and outlined my steal grey eyes before applying a little mascara and some silver eye shadow. I was about to put the makeup away, when I smelt something. It smelt like something was burning…

"Shit! The rice!" I bellowed as I realized that I had forgotten it on the stove. Racing out, I turned the burner off and tried to stir my food the best I could with most of it stuck to the bottom. Problem one, I had left it on too long. Problem two, I hadn't put any oil in the pan first. Yup, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Nyx**

Walking in the back doors for the employees, I was greeted with a blast of music, lights, and heat. The only down side about clubs is that they get exceedingly hot. Of course, for some, that was a 'good' thing. I hung my coat that I had reluctantly worn on the coat hook before opening the door that lead to the bar. A light cheer rang out from some of the regulars when they saw me walk out. It's always good to get a job where you're loved I always say.

"Hey Riley. You're 5 minutes late. Stop standing around and start helpin' ya little twerp," greeted one of my fellow colleagues and best friend, Keir. When I had first moved here, I had been seriously lonely without all my friends. Of course, I hadn't seen Leah for a while now. The year after we all graduated, my brother had proposed to her! Can you believe it? I had been shocked out of my mind when Tala had first told me he was planning on popping the question; so much in fact that my fist reaction was to slap him, which in turn shocked him. I'm tellin' ya, it was one big shock fest. So they had gotten married and moved over to somewhere in England.

But what good moment comes without its bad? About two months after, there was a car accident. Elair and Sarwin had been driving home from a day at the mall that she had drug him too. Elair was driving because Sarwin was complaining about being tired and collage the next week or something, when they were struck on the drivers' side. They said that she had died on impact; that she didn't suffer. Sarwin suffered a broken arm and a mild concussion. He missed collage the next week. I think he still blames himself for making Elair drive.

Johnny had gone into shock when he had found out. Before we had graduated, he had gotten over his crush on her, but he still cared for her. Her death dealt a hard blow to him, it did to all of us; but it hit him hardest. He didn't start coming around to us until about a month after. I had sat down with him when no one else was around. He had finally opened up and let his grief out, we both did. We had sat there crying, the both of us. Now, he's gotten himself a girlfriend, a girl by the name of Yvonne, and has a job somewhere. He usually doesn't keep a job for too long because of his quick mouth and laid back attitude.

Rei and Mariah had also gotten hitched. Surprise, surprise. They're still living in Bakuton and the last I hear, their expecting their first child. It seems like just yesterday that we were all still in school. I guess time really does fly. And from what I hear, Toni and Tyson are still seeing each other, but I haven't talk to them in a while.

Alicia, good 'ol Alicia. Before we had all graduated, she had walked into the music room to get some note that she had forgotten. She was greeted with the sight of my lovely cousin making out hard core with the new girl on the teachers desk. Well, new girl of two months, but still new anyway. From what she told me, she had just walked over, pushed then over, and grabbed her sheets. Miguel had literally dropped the girl, whose name was Matilda, and tried to come up with some lame excuses for Alicia. She just ignored him and walked out. When she had told me, she had claimed that she had already known that he was foolin' around behind her back. She didn't really seem to give a shit really. The next day Miguel had shown up with a black eye, compliment of your truly. Alicia and I still keep in contact. She even comes to visit sometimes.

I think the most successful out of all of us all, was Kai. We had barely graduated, when he had received a phone call stating that his grandfather had passed away. This of course, meant that Kai inherited all of his family fortune and the business. Ever since what had happened that year on my birthday, which I still consider myself lucky, we've been together. But when he had to go away to deal with business stuff on and off, we were seeing little and little of each other, so I suggested me moving closer. He agreed with the idea and offered to rent an apartment for me. I had… gently reclined his offer, telling him that I could rent it myself. He had put that arrogant smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't and shrugged. I had actually received a letter last week from him saying that he would be coming to visit some time this week. When exactly, I'm not sure.

I had bumped into Keir about a week after I had moved and we clicked right away. She's actually the one who helped me get a job here. About a head taller than me, Keir has shoulder length, layered, blue/black hair. She also had bright blue eyes that held a mysterious glint to them. Though we had all the same interests and everything, we had completely different personalities. Where I was Little-Miss-Sarcastic and reminded myself a lot like Rikku form Final Fantasy X/X-2; Keir was a bad-ass-take-no-prisoners kinda chick.

"Ya Ree. And in case ya didn't notice, it's a little on the busy side tonight," another of my close friends pointed out to me as she served a bunch of half drunk teens sprawled on some of the stools. It wouldn't be too long now until Vevay came and told them to move aside for more customers to get to the bar. The current friend on my mind goes by the name Napea, which literally translated to 'wood nymph' in Greek. She was about as wild as a forest that's for sure; and about as bubbly as a fresh water brook.

A group of regulars around the bar let out a small cheer as I came into view. I was one of the few who would let them buy drinks for, and one of only two that would say after our shift was over to have a drink and do a little dancing; Napea being the other. I gave a bow and then went over to the guy yelling the loudest as Keir rolled her eyes at me.

"Alight sir, what can I get for ya?" He eyed me up and down as I briefly did the same towards him and noticed that he must have been a newbie as he didn't look familiar and was dressed in a business suit. He shifted his gaze over to our list of drinks that are served before coming to his decision.

"Uh, I guess I'll have a White Russian." I moved around Keir and grabbed a highball and setting it down on the bar top. I grabbed for the vodka with one hand and the kahlua with my other and poured them expertly into the glass. Putting the bottles back, I retrieved the cream and grabbed a spoon the holders and poured the cream over the back of the spoon while telling the guy the price. He slapped his money down at the same time I slide his drink over to him. He nodded at me once before disappearing into the crowd. This continued all night.

Around 3:30, I was turning around to call it a night, when a familiar voice ordered a drink from behind me.

"Where are you going? I'd like a Black Russian please and if your taste hasn't changed, a Sex on the Beach for you." I turned around with a big grin.

"Alicia! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug the best I could; being on the opposite side of the bar. When I pulled back, she put a sophisticated voice on and as snootily as she could, answered me.

"I _was _trying to get a drink around here, but the bartender I caught the attention of is obviously not up to the task. I'll have to find someone else," she turned away from me and was about to call out to Napea, when I burst out laughing and reached to get her a glass.

"Shot or highball?" I asked over my shoulder. I could almost see her grin.

"Riley, I think that that has to be the stupidest question you've ever asked. Highball damn it." Ya, that's what I thought. Grabbing two highballs and setting them on the bar top, I started my interrogation.

"Really though, what are you doing here?" I asked as I yet again poured vodka and kahlua into a glass. I slide hers over to her before starting mine.

"I thought I'd come give ya a visit seeing as I've haven't been here in a while. That and I was ready for some clubbing. Thank you," she took a grateful drink as I poured the vodka and amaretto into my glass. "Hey Napea, Keir." A bonus point for me that they all get along. I pick such good friends. I poured in my orange and cranberry juice and proceeded to look for the peach schnapps.

"Keir, where the hell are the schnapps?" I whined. I saw her raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye and she looked to where the schnapps were. There was only one problem… "But those are the cherry ones, I want the peach ones," I cried as I stomped my foot really maturely.

"Then why didn't you say so. Here," Napea handed it over. Thank god.

"Thank you _Napea_," I chided as I looked pointedly at Keir who just shrugged her shoulders at me. With my drink now completed, I slide up onto the bar and swung my legs around, before hopping down again. Plopping myself down on the stool beside Alicia, I set my chin on my palm and looked at her. She had died her hair…again. It was now a dark navy blue, almost but not quite black, with lighter blue streaks. Awesome. She looked at me cautiously as she took another drink.

"What?" I blinked stupidly at her. What what? I didn't say anything. Not yet anyway.

"I didn't say anything, but shall we go for a dance when we're done with our drinks?" She visibly relaxed when she realized that I wasn't up to something. Shesh, the trust is just seeping out of her. I took a few gulps of my drink. I hadn't had one of these in way too long.

"Sure, hurry up then," she told me while standing up. I looked back and forth between her and the empty glass. I think she likes to dance more than she likes to drink, and that's a lot (AN: LMAO! LOL I just had to put that in there lol.). I downed the rest of mine before standing up to join her.

"Ya comin' Nap?" She usually loves to come and dance with us. When I turned around to ask her again because she hadn't replied, she was in deep conversation with a relatively handsome guy. I decided to leave her as I made my way out to the dance floor.

_Redman:_

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (oh) Christina you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up (uh huh)_

_If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party (Woo)_

I allowed a smirk to cross my face as I finally caught up with Alicia. When we were younger we had declared Dirrty 'our' song. We just _love _dancing to it. I mean, who wouldn't?

_Ladies (move), Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows _

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows _

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows _

_(Ha Ha)_

We both started dance and sing as others around us did the same.

_Christina:_

_Uh- Let me loose_

_Oooh, I'm over due, gimme some room, comin' through_

_Paid my dues, I'm in the mood; me and my girls come to shake the room_

_DJ's spinin', show you hands_

_Let's get dirrty, that's my jam_

_I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' until my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'_

_Still jumpin', six in the mornin' _

_Tables dancin', glasses are chrashin'_

_No question time for some action_

_Temperatures up (can you feel it), 'bout to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise_

The noise rose an excessive amount as everybody started to scream and yell. Couples that were around us were dancing as if the rest of us weren't there. Alicia was dancing behind me and had her left hand on my left hip and had her other hand on her right hand. I had my hand back on her left hip and my right hand on my right hip.

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin', getting' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heats is up, ladies, fellas, drop you cups_

_Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that_

We both moved our left hand and slapped each others ass. If someone who didn't know us looked our way, they would probably swear that we were lesbians. Boy were they wrong.

_Tight hip huggers, low for show_

_Shake a little somethin' on the floor_

_I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' 'till my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion_

_Still goin' eight in the mornin'_

_There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'_

_Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'_

_Give all you got (give it to me), just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin', getting' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on_

_Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up_

_Givin' just what you love to the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go_

_What to do when the music starts to drop_

_And that's when we take it to the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh, here we go_

A few guys had come over and tried to ask us to dance with them. Of course we had declined; we were already in the groove and didn't want to be interrupted.

_Redman:_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one hat excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media sine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christine (what?), better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's __Brick__City__, you heard of that?_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac?)_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em out_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin'_

_Chorus x3_

_Uh, what?_

We both threw back out heads and laughed. There was nothing better than dancing. When Alicia finally caught her breath from our laughing fit, she started towards the bar again as the next song came on.

_Ice Cube_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Get your ass and hurra_

"I'm heading back over to the bar to catch up with Keir and Napea. You can keep dancing. Come get me when you're done okay?" I nodded as I started to dance to the new song, defiantly one of my favorites.

_Uh, Ice Cube baby_

_Ninety-nine baby_

_I'm on the grind baby_

A guy came up to me and asked to dance. His breathe smelt of alcohol and he was as ugly as an ass. I…politely refused his offer as I yet again to dance to the fast paced song.

_All the time baby_

_Show me something_

Just before the chorus was to begin, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I stiffened at first, before his sent made its way to my nose. I closed my eyes and smirked; he was back.

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_Put you back in to it_

_Ice Cube_

_Put your ass into it_

One of his hands wandered up to my flat stomach as we danced as close as we could without removing our clothes. He lowered his head so that it was even with my ear and let out a breath that tickled. Damn it felt good to be back in his arms.

_Ice Cube_

_Tic-tic-boom_

_Hear me banging down these back streets_

_Bumpin' Blackstreet, fiending like an athlete_

_Life ain't a track meet (no)_

_It's a marathon_

_Fuck the cemetery that a nigga get buried on_

_We be clubbing till the day we die_

_Nigga ask the bartender if you think we lie_

_But if you think we high, nigga think again_

_Cause when it's sink or swim_

_You got to think to win_

_And if I drink this here_

_Everybody will know it_

_Cause I ain't going for it_

_So pray to the Lord that I don't pull out_

_Cuss out and bust out_

_Go a nigga raveling_

_Make the clip traveling, uh_

_You can try to smoke on ounce to this_

_While I pronounce this shit_

_Baby bounce them tits_

_Mama move them hips_

_Baby shake them cheeks_

_I got dick for days_

_You got ass for weeks, yeah, yeah_

_Ms. Toi (Ice Cube)_

_Don't stop get it, get it_

_(That's real)_

_Don't stop nigga hit it_

_(I will)_

_Ice Cube_

_I'm gon' do it, gon' do it_

_Gon' do it, do it, do it_

I put my arm back around his neck and turned my neck away from him. His head dropped farther as he kissed from right under my ear down to my half bare shoulder.

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_Put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_Put your ass into it_

Grinding against each other, I picked up a rhythm. Left, Right, left, left, right, left, right. He stopped his tantalizing kisses to growl in my ear.

_Ice Cube_

_Now all I wanna do is have fun with my loved ones_

_The thug one, relatives and my cousins_

_And I got em by the dozen_

_When they buzzin', quick to say fuck your husband_

_This is for my niggas locked away_

_Extra love for the ones who ain't got no date_

_But when we hit checkmate with ice Cube the great_

_As soon as I get a word we can rush the safe_

_Fuck them license plates because life is great_

_It don't matter if you're rich and your folks ain't straight_

_I'm still coming with that underground gangsta shit_

_No matter how many niggas say we ain't the shit, bitch_

_Ms. Toi (Ice Cube)_

_Don't stop get it, get it_

_(That's real)_

_Don't stop nigga hit it_

_(I will)_

_Ice Cube_

_I'm gon' do it, gon' do it_

_Gon' do it, do it, do it_

I closed my eyes and leant my head back against his chest and took in his sent. He smelt of mahogany and aftershave. He must have stopped in at the apartment before coming or he would have smelt like other men, ink, and paper.

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_Put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_Put your ass into it_

Getting tired of dancing this way, he turned me around so that I was now facing him. He regarded me for a moment before reaching down and capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

_Mack 10_

_I do hard core rhyming, hard time grinding_

_With will I pimp hoes_

_Other niggas wine and dine them_

_Gotta love this pup shit_

_Passing the mud shit_

_Pockets on flood shit_

_OG lyrical blood shit_

_I don't rent I but shit_

_Niggas jealous of my shit_

_You unaware of this young nigga getting all the fly shit_

_While you're rooting and recruiting_

_Nigga 6-8 whooping_

_I was in the hood shooting cause I had the wife whooping_

_I come from padres' gold in oversized jars_

_I past up strife and got star awards_

_No time for playa hating, Mack paper chasing_

_Came out the substation on the hip hop nation_

_The mo' hits the mo' bigga with illegal weight figga_

_Done develop the status of a platinum plus nigga_

_Bust the first asshole to show I can hit it_

_I keep punching, I don't quit it_

_Don't stop till I get it_

Letting go to come up for breath, I let a sigh out.

"Kai…"

"Shhh…" he whispered as he placed a couple of butterfly kisses along my neck making me shiver.

_Ms. Toi (Ice Cube)_

_Don't stop get it, get it_

_(That's real)_

_Don't stop nigga hit it_

_(I will)_

_Ice Cube_

_I'm gon' do, gon' do it_

_Gon' do it, do it, do it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi _

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube _

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube _

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi (Ice Cube)_

_Don't stop get it, get it_

_(That's real)_

_Don't stop nigga hit it_

_(I will)_

_Ice Cube_

_I'm gon' do it, gon' do it_

_Gon' do it, do it, do it_

_Ms. Toi_

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Ms. Toi _

_You can do it, put your back into it_

_Ice Cube_

_I can do it, put your ass into it_

_Put your ass into it_

_We be clubbing_

_Freaky gyration is close to fornication_

_We be clubbing_

_Freaky gyration is close to fornication? _

_Yeah uh-huh, Ice Cube, Westside Connection_

_Know how we do?_

_We puttin' it down, constantly_

_Get your ass up and hurra _

We stayed as we were for a few moment after the song had stopped before someone snapped us out of it by literally walking into us.

"When did you get back?" I asked his as I grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him over to the bar.

"About an hour ago. I went to your apartment and had a shower then came down here. It took a few minutes to find in here though," a huge ass smirk crossed his face, "until I saw you and Alicia getting' in on on the dance floor. That kinda gave it away." I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, but he only kissed me.

"Riley, you're hurting Napea's poor virgin eyes," Keir's sarcastic voice came out of no where. I pulled away from Kai and headed over to where my friends were. Kai came up beside me and snaked his arm around my waist. I snorted at Napea and Keir when I reached them.

"She's as much a bloody virgin as I am," I stated, sticking my nose up in the air. As I did so, Napea, Keir, and Alicia all let out a gasp as if they didn't know. I rolled my eyes. Where did I ever find such weird friends. I walked over to the bar and slid up. Looking at Kai as discreetly as I could, I gave a little jerk of my head, signaling him to come over. He took the hint and came over to where I was sitting. Standing between my legs, which I then wrapped around his waist, he placed his hands that were slightly cold on my waist. I reached up (He was still an inch or so taller than me even when I was on the bar top!) and cupped his face before kissing him. Playing along and not minding getting a free kiss out of it, he kissed back. I could feel one of his hands moving up my side bit by bit before Alicia and Nap started to make gagging noises and Keir choked on her drink from laughing at the other two idiots. Keir choking broke my 'concentration' and I turned my head away from Kai as quickly as I could before bursting out and laughing.

"You two are such babies," I managed to get out between laughs.

"Fuck, it's hard to believe that you two used to be worst enemies. I think that's what really makes it so funny," she gave another little laugh when I pouted at her.

"Hello to you too Alicia," Kai greeted as he leaned back against the bar, one arm still around my waist. He nodded in greeting to Napea and Keir.

"Ya, ya, hey Kai. If he's here, then where the hell am I going to be staying?" at my questioning look, she elaborated. "Well I sure as hell ain't stayin' in a one room apartment with you to in the same bed. Uh uh, no way, no how. Forget it." Nap had a blank look on her face for a moment before she finally got the gist of what Alicia way implying before bursting out and laughing again. I rolled my eyes again.

"She who laughs last, laughs hardest," I mumbled out under my breath.

"You can stay with me if you want," Nap offered when she had finally caught her breath. Alicia nodded her head in agreement before thanking her. We all stood around, talked, and had a few more drinks before Keir decided that she had better start heading home. The rest of us stayed for maybe 10 more minutes before we too all left to head home.

* * *

**ih**- there ya's go. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. Wow, my writing has really changed form the first chapter of 'That's Life'. Creepy. Lol. Anyway, like I said, I hope ya's enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more… although I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. It might be awhile.

Here's the answers to the reviews for chapter 11 of 'That's Life':

**Nala17**- Shesh, if you were happy with Leah and Tala in the last chapter, you must be jumpin' for joy now lol. And if you don't stop the whole Gippal Baralai thing, I'm personally gonna throttle you. I think that I should get the last say so here goes: Baralai is good lookin'; Gippal is hott. WAY better than Baralai. There. Now we're finished lol . Thanks for the review, talk atcha later

Scorched-ice- Hey, thank you for the review. And yes, that was the end and this is the sequel lol. Talk atcha later

**DranzerMix**- hey, thanks for the reviews. And by the way you're last chapter was, I don't think that you have the writers block anymore lol that was a really good chapter. I sent you a review but I'm not sure if you got it or not. My computer was being a bitch again. Anyway, I'll talk atcha later

**Oo-FrozenEmotions-oO**- hey. Lol thanks for the review. Im really glad that you like the story and I hope that you enjoy this one too. One of the chapters in 'That's Life' wasn't all that great because I was being rushed lol. It sucked that even my friends were rushing me. sniff it made me frustrated. Lol anyway, thank you again for the review. Talk atcha later

**Smoke-Angel**- hey. Yuppers, that was the end. But the way I ended it, I could have left it or I could write a sequel. Lol as u can see, I decided to write a sequel. And was it ever a summer. Wow. Poor Riley lol. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

**Ali**- hey. Im glad that you liked it. . There wasn't really any particular reason that Oz asked her out other than he 'liked' her and I needed it for the story to flow lol. Thank u for the review, I'll talk atcha later

**Konfizkate91**- . I'm glad that you liked it. I thank you for your encouragement. I'll talk atcha later

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- hey. I am yet again glad that you like the chapter. Esh, u did a dance when u were in the last chapter gulp what are you gonna go now? looks around nervously ummm ya, anyway. And I thank you AGAIN for sending me all those reviews under your name and under Ducky. U seriously did make me teary eyed. BIG HUG anyway, I'll talk atcha later

**Crystal**** phoenix**- hey. Lol thanks for the review and the idea lol. And it's ok that you didn't review for other chapters, at least you reviewed for that chapter. Lol thanks again. Talk atcha later

**ih**- well, now that we have outta the way, I hope ya's all review

talk atcha's later

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**i.h-** Hello yet again. I am warning you guys now that this is a short chapter. Ok. Now, moving on…

Disclaimer- read chapter 1. & I don't own Tim Horton's. (I also know that it's a Canadian place thing, but pretend that Japan has it ok, lol), and I also own Ioleth Kazamori (I-ol'-eth Ka-za-more-ee).

**Chapter 2**

I placed a cup of coffee down in front of Kai as he leafed through the paper. I always found it amusing that he read the paper every morning. The only time that I ever pick it up is when I go to get it when he's here. He nodded his head in thanks as he took a few drinks before setting it back down. I don't know how his mouth can handle his coffee that hot. I smiled in acknowledgement over my own cup.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked as I set my cup down and headed over to the fridge. He glanced up from the paper as I searched for the eggs that always evaded me whenever I wanted them but wouldn't go away when I needed something else.

"What are ya making?" He asked with amusement at my attempts to find the stupid eggs.

"French toast if I can find the God damned, bloody eggs," I growled at him as I literally threw the jar of salsa back to its original spot. To further my annoyance, he chuckled at me. My annoyance died away however, because it wasn't very often that I could get him to let out a laugh of any kind.

"Second shelf on the door," he 'helped' out. I looked to where he had said, and sure enough, there were the eggs. I turned my head to stick my tongue out at him as I set them on the counter.

"I knew that's where they were. I was just testing you. Congratulations, you passed!" I chirped as I skipped over to the breadbox to grab a loaf of bread.

"Whatever you say Pox." It annoyed me sometimes that because of all the business meetings he goes to, he slips back to Russian every so often. Lately, instead of calling me Riot or Rye, it's been Pox, which is apparently Rye in Russian.

"Yuppers, ya got that right Baba," I said grinning at him. I hardly ever call him that, it sounds really stupid. But sometimes I do it just for the hell of it…that and it annoys the shit outa Kai. He scowled at me but I paid him no attention as I when back to makin' our breakfast. Taking two eggs out of the carton, I expertly cracked them over the bowl I had gotten out. I had worked at the restaurant back home the last year of school and a little while after to make some money. God knew I needed it, especially because I hardly spent any time at home and I hated taking other peoples money. I opened the cupboard above me and reached for the garlic. I put a dash in followed by a little bit of salt and pepper. I sauntered over to the fridge again and took out the vanilla and milk. When I got back over to my bowl I put a half a cap of vanilla and a little milk in with the other stuff, grabbed a fork, and started to mix it all up. I tried to think if I forgot something while I put the milk and vanilla back into the fridge. Cinnamon! I forgot the cinnamon. Walking _back_ over to the bowl, I looked over my shoulder at Kai who was engrossed in his paper again.

"Do you want cinnamon in it or no?"

"Ya, sure. When did Alicia get here?" he inquired.

"Last night, just a little wile before you showed up," I responded. I snatched the cinnamon up and put some into the bowl. As I was about to twist the cover back on, I changed my mind and added a little bit more. I heard Kai lay his paper down as I flicked the switch on the stove and took some bread out of the bag. The chair scuffed on the floor as he stood up and I heard his foot steps head towards me. I lathered up the bread with the egg mix and put two slices into the frying pan that was already on the stove, cleaned up from last nights ruined rice. I felt Kai place his hands on my waist and made humming noise as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hmmm, about a… 26 waist…" his hands traveled up higher until he got to my hands, then he went to my shoulders. "About a… 42 shoulder…" his hands slid back down my arms, causing a shiver to go through me, before they came to rest under my arms, right by my breasts. I turned around before he could do anything else and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kai, I don't mean to sound blunt, but what the fuck are you _doing_?" he smirked before leaning down and giving me a quick peck.

"Sizing you for a suit," he replied to my question. Suit? What the hell did I need a suit for?

"Elaborate please."

"I know you've been reading up on the business world and that you've been going to meetings that allowed the public, and you take notes. I have a meeting here in Kyoto the day after tomorrow and I thought that I'd bring you with me. I'm also quite sure that you don't have a suit so we'll have to get you one," I stared at him for a moment letting what he said sink in.

"Really?" I managed to squeak out. I cleared my throat and gave my head a little shake. "Do you really mean it?" I demanded in disbelief. He nodded is head. Holly Fuck! I'm actually going to a _business_ meeting; a _real_ business meeting, with Kai. This was great……Wait……one little problem.

I grinned sheepishly up at Kai before I asked him a question that I had been wondering about ever since Voltaire passed away and Kai took over. "What…_kind_ of business are you in, exactly?" He just gazed at me for a minute with amusement.

"Why didn't you ask me when we first found out that Voltaire was dead?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I figured that it wasn't any of my business, so I didn't bother asking. Besides, I'm trying to get over my nosiness." I grinned up at him as she shook his head at me.

"You're funny, did you know that?" my grin widened.

"No I'm not…" I reached up and gave him a light kiss before pulling back, "…I'm hilarious." He reached down to give me a kiss, but at the last minute, swerved his head back up and sniffed. I calked an eyebrow at him. What was that all about?

"Do you smell something burning?" …………ARGH!

"JESUS FUCK! _The French toast!_ Shit!" I really need to stop burning things, I thought grudgingly as I painstakingly pried our burnt breakfast into the garbage can. I turned back to Kai, who was trying his damnedest not to grin at me. "Anyone up for some Tim's?" I asked him, giving up.

Kai pulled out of the drive-through as I opened the tab on his coffee and handed it over to him. He took it form me, and took a quick sip before switching his signal light on and taking a sharp left. I set my own in the cup holder, not opening it yet, as I reached in the bag to get my sandwich.

"Do you want yours now?"

"My hands are kinda full at the moment; I'll eat it when we get to Frasier's. Turn the radio on please." I set the bag with his sandwich in it on the floor before turning on the radio. He apparently had wanted to listen to the news, because it was just getting over and he cursed.

"You can always catch it later you know," I told him after I had swallowed a bite of my forest ham sandwich.

"I didn't want to hear the news, I wanted to check how the stocks were doing, and they only say them once in Saturdays."

"What did you want to hear the stocks for anyway? And weren't they in the paper that you were reading?" This sandwich is _really_ good. I should get them more often.

"The ones in the paper were Thursday night's closing prices. I wanted last nights. Oh well, I can get them later."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What one? Fuck! Watch where you're going ya prick!" he yelled as he honked the horn at some guy in a half ton that pulled out in front of us. Sometimes, Kai can be the definition of 'Road Rage.'

"Why did you want to know what the stocks were?"

"Voltaire was in charge of a major oil refinery back in Russia. This past week, the price has been going down, which isn't good for us. If it goes down too low, we might have to sell; and the way that stocks go, after we sell some shares the price is likely to go back up." He took a right this time and then reached over to turn the radio off so I could hear him better. "There's also another company, the one that we're having the meeting with, that's trying to buy us, but like hell I'll let that jackass take over." Oil. Kai was into the oil industry? Small wonder why Kai's family always had money.

"What exactly is this meeting about and what am I going to be doing?" I finished my sandwich and brushed the crumbs off of my favorite t-shirt. I was blue, and in red print it said: 'FCK Y ...Wanna buy a vowel?'

"The owner of the other company, Ioleth Kazamori, wants to have another meeting discussing terms for us selling. He can't seem to get it through that thick skull of his that I'm not going to sell. You can take notes if you want, or just listen. If you pick up on something important, or you want to say something, you can go right ahead." This Ioleth guy sounds like a real airhead. Kai finished his coffee as we drove into the parking lot of Jack Frasier's, a suit store that I don't really want to go into. I still hadn't touched my coffee. I got it black so I could put my stuff in it and heat it up when we got back to the apartment.

Kai reached over the center console and grabbed his sandwich before getting out and waiting for me so he could lock the doors to his new silver 2006 Ford Expedition. He had gotten it about two weeks ago now I think. It was fully loaded (power locks/power windows/power seats/ power mirror ext.) with comfortable black leather interior. My favorite parts of it are the six CD changer/stereo, and the LCD display.

I hopped out before Kai got too impatient with me and walked around to join him. He started towards the store as I mumble insanities at the store before me. I'm not very fond of shopping, especially for dressy clothing. As we walked through the door, a woman that looked to be in her late forties came over to us.

"Good morning Mister Hiwatari. How may I help you?" He apparently likes to go suit shopping often.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend here. I have a business meeting the day after tomorrow. She needs something to wear." She nodded in response as she eyed me up and down. Another thing that I don't like about shopping... She gestured for me to follow her. I sent Kai a killer glare, but he didn't seem to notice because he was too busy eating his sandwich and looking at ties.

The lady when over to a rack of suits and skimmed over the labels on them before coming to one that she thought would fit me. "Here, go try this one on dear. The changing rooms are just over there. Come out when you're done so I can see. And don't worry if they don't fit perfectly, we can always alter them." I took the bag that held the suit and went into one of the changing rooms that she had pointed out.

I slowly unzipped the zipper on the bag and carefully pulled out its contents and hanging it on a hook. I reached down and grabbed either sides of my t-shirt and pulled it up over my head. I took the blouse out and put in on first. As I buttoned up the buttons, I regarded myself in the mirror. I still wasn't very tall, even though I had grown a few more inches. My hair was as long as ever and it seemed to have gotten a little darker, making the red streaks stand out even more. I wasn't as shapely as some of my friends or some girls my age that's for sure, but I did have what was need where it was needed. It wasn't until I had pulled the jacket on, that I noticed that it was suede; beige suede…gross. I buttoned the two big buttons up anyway and pulled up the skirt. I hate skirts too.

When I walked out of the stall, I think the look on my face told the poor woman that I didn't like it. She held up a finger to tell me to wait a sec, and she disappeared for another moment. When she got back, I started the process all over again.

The next one that I tried on, the sleeves were a mile to long and it was too tight across the chest. The one after that I turned away as soon as I saw it because it was the forbidden color white. Where the third try is usually the charms, it was anything but this time. It looked like something that my deceased grandmother would wear to a wedding. It was black with pink and blue flowers on the coat. The forth one that the lady brought, who by now I knew as Ferine, was a blue suit that would have looked perfect if I was going to a doctors meeting.

"This is useless," I complained as I flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Just try on one more. I think you might like this one," she handed over another bag and into the stall I went. When I came back out, Kai was standing there. He smirked when I came out. Apparently he likes it too. That's good. This one was actually good, I had to admit. The main top was white and the sleeves ended between my wrist and elbow. It had a low, but not too low, v-neck that closed with two buttons; one above the breasts, and one below, so I had to where a camisole under it. All down the front and around to the back, the material was frilly. It came with a normal, black jacket. The pants fit just right, they weren't too long, and they weren't too short. There was a 2 ½ inch slit at the hem line on each leg. All I needed now was a pair of dress shoes. I looked back at Ferine and gave a smile.

"You were right, I like this. I'll take it."

Kai purchased what I had picked out, we drove around the city for a little while, occasionally going into stored to look at shoes or get something that was needed for the apartment. By the last shoe store we went in, Kai was starting to get really annoyed with my fussiness and I was getting frustrated with not being able to find a half ass decent pair. I finally found a pair that I liked just as we were going out. I stopped right in my tracks causing Kai to bump into me followed by a few choice words. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a disapproving look but he just raised an eyebrow.

I walked over to pair that had caught my attention. They were black with a 3 1/2" heel; but not a skinny heel. They were high in the back and got smaller the closer you got to the toes. It had five straps that went across your foot and a pretty leather flower on the straps. I grabbed the pair of sevens first and tried them on. When I got them on, I stood up to see how they felt and looked. They were a little snug so I sat back down and looked to Kai who was looking around the store.

"Earth to Kai, come in Kai. Kai!" His head snapped back towards me and he gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you get me a size eight in these please?"

"Remind to never go shopping with you again," he grumbled as he handed me the box and put his hands in his pockets. I put the eights on and stood up again. I could feel Kai's gaze on me as I walked a few steps before I turned back to ask him what he thought. I was met with a hilarious sight. He was looking back and forth between me and the shoes with wide eyes and his mouth open a little.

"Kai, are you okay?" He just blinked at me.

"You should wear high heels more often. At least then I don't have to get a kink in my neck looking down at you when you're talking."

"HaHa," I laughed dryly. I sat back down and put the shoes back in the box. I paid the cashier after giving Kai a dirty look. The bastard just grinned at me. Sometimes I wonder why I went out with him in the first place. We drove around town some more as I listened to Kai tell me the lesser important things that I would need to know for the meeting. He also told me that if I didn't get in the way during the meeting, then he might take me to some more so that I can get the hang of it. When I had started to take an interest in business, Kai had asked me why I just did go to school to learn all that stuff. I had told him that I had just finished 12 years of school and there was no way in hell I was going back. That had been another rare time when he had laughed. Now that I think about it, all the times that he laughs, are at me…

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. Then around 8 o'clock, an idea stuck me.

"Kai, let's go see a movie. I haven't been to the theater in ages. Please?" I begged him with my puppy dog eyes.

"What one would we go see?" I thought about it for a second before giving up and going in search of the news paper.

"We could go see the Longest Yard," I yelled from the bedroom where the paper was.

"What?" And they say I have bad hearing… I walked back out the kitchen where Kai was doing some paper work on the table.

"I said we could go see The Longest Yard." I looked up from his paper and shrugged. I couldn't stop the big grin from crossing my face. I had wanted to see this movie the second I had seen the preview for it.

"What time does it start?"

"9:40," I answered him after looking back at the paper.

"I guess so then," he mumbled under his breath. He doesn't exactly like going to see movies. He once told me, "Why bother paying $20 to go see a movie with people sitting in front of you blocking your view, and a guy with dill pickle popcorn beside you, when you can wait for it to be released on DVD, get the bonus features, and watch it in the comfort of your own home?" I had simply blinked at him. I like dill pickles.

"Well we better get ready then. It takes a while to get to the theater and then we have to buy our tickets and get our seats. Why are you looking at me like that?" He had an eyebrow cocked and a scowl on his face. He let out a sigh before standing up and going to the bedroom to get changed. "Thank-you," I called out after him.

**i.h-** hey. I hope you liked it. I have a good reason for why this chapter is short and why I take so damn long to update. I am suffering from the dreaded writers-block. I had this much typed and I'm really stuck so I thought I would post what I had done. Yet again, I'm sry.

Here are the replies to the reviews I got:

**Nala17**- hey. Thank-you. U must be some happy eh? Lol and Gippal does not sux. Can we just drop it already plz? Anyway, talk atcha later, and I hope you had a good trip.

**HeartlessDevil****-** thank-you very much. Talk atcha later

**Ms. SoUrPuSs**- thank-you, thank-you. Someone had to teach him a lesson and u were just ignoring him. Yuppers, you love to drink and dance…if u didn't, it wouldn't be u. lol. Yes! That is _defiantly_ our song. I will never to able to just listen to it again lol. I don't know if it would be a good idea if we played it on the trip, we might go off the road, especially with you driving lol jk. Ya, I am yet again sry about the top thing. Anyway, talk atcha later

**Smoke-Angel**- thank-you. I was hoping that it would be ok. I don't know how long this will continue tho, because I am having some trouble with it. thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

**DranzerMix**- shit! I still didn't send you those songs did i? sry. I have a really bad memory. You'll have to send me a e-mail or something. Sry. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

**FrozyEmo****-** hey. It's ok that you didn't see it earlier. I hope ur sequel is doing good. Thank you for the review. Talk atcha later

**konfizkate91-** ya, the lyrics did take of a lot of space didn't they? Lol. I'm sure people gave u encouragement, if they didn't they are people with problems lol. Thanks for the review. Talk atcha later

**Drawkcab****-** ummm, ok. Thanks. Lol that was creepy lol talks for the review, talk atcha later

**Candace-** Hey Candy! tank u very much for the review. Talk atcha later

**Beyblade****-gal-** Thank you for the review. I'm glad u thought I did a good job. Talk atcha later

**i.h****-** well, there you go. I have no idea when the next update will be, so hang in there. Talk Atcha's Later

**R&R**


End file.
